1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to image sensors, and more particularly to unit pixels of stacked image sensors including stacked photoelectric conversion units and stacked image sensors including the unit pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that transforms incident light into an electric signal (e.g., performs photoelectric transformation) to provide image information corresponding to the incident light. A unit pixel of the image sensor may include a photoelectric conversion unit for transforming the incident light into the electric signal. To simultaneously or concurrently detect light signals having various wavelengths (e.g., various colors) from the incident light, a unit pixel including a stacked photoelectric conversion unit and a stacked image sensor including the unit pixel have been proposed. The stacked photoelectric conversion unit may include a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements that are stacked on each other.